Everlasting X
by Jas0n22193
Summary: A young man named Kartik, living in a land away from other lands, receives the chance to leave. The young lad holds a deep secret, but the secrets of the outside world might be the end of him.
1. Default Chapter

The Everlasting X

A young man named Kartik, living in a land away from other lands, receives the chance to leave. The young lad holds a deep secret, but the secrets of the outside world might be the end of him.

Prologue:

A hand breaks through the mound of breathless life. Here once stood a great home to a group of people unlike any others. It stood as a symbol of what was grand in this world. Sadly, all the splendor has left this place. All contact to the life outside is gone.

The man has used up all his strength to force his hand out. The blood of others soaks into him. Bodies of nameless souls just lie there on top of him. The ones who he was sworn to protect lie there now holding him down. He feels another hand grasping his, which brings him both hope and pain. His broken hand sends even more pain through his helpless body. He feels his body being slowly pulled up as he sees his savior, an old friend.

He tries to stand up but falls to his feet and coughs up blood. "Ne'er my body aches as now. Victory is ours?"

"Damn, the mansion has fallen before but not everything else," Captain America says to his friend, Thor, sitting on the ground. 

Cap says in an extremely worried voice, "Crap, what the hell are we going to do now?" Looking around all that the Captain can see is destruction.

"Steve... Thus truly hell" Thor says as Steve helps him up.

Captain America sees something on the ground that catches his attention. He bends down to peer more closely. It is the head of their former butler, Jarvis.

"Yes Thor, we did defeat Exodus and his army." He holds up his shield, "Right through his chest."

"Exodus was defeated, but at what cost? Should we rebuild or quit and move on? We lost so much... that vibration killed Vision and Tony a few months ago, and all those countless others died fighting with us. I'm going to get this place cleaned up than I am out of here. Let me help there friend," he says as he helps Thor walk.

"Where art we headed for?"

"We have secured Exodus' stronghold, Baxter Building, as our base of operations. There hasn't been any word from the Four for a while now. Scott Summers will be waiting for us.

"Hath Xavier lived?"

"Same as the Four, no sightings yet."


	2. Everlasting X Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The eleven elders sit side by side each other in one room, a marvelous room with walls, floor, and ceiling all made of stone. Dozens of men standing on each other would not even reach the ceiling. Windows the size of a house light the meeting room. Their chairs and desk are made of stone, which is still part of the floor. Books are scattered everywhere on the floor behind them, while the shelves seem to sag with the weight of the volumes on them. Countless papers are strewn about the table and spill onto the surrounding areas.

Despite the mess, the room exudes magnificence. The greatest paintings ever to be seen hang on its walls. Two large stone statues, double the size of a man, are on each side of the chairs. They stand there, motionless, guarding these elders.

The man proudly stands there in front of the elders. He talks to the only woman present. He has sworn his loyalty to this woman. She looks down at him from her grand chair in the middle of the other elders and inquires, "Kartik, what business is it now?"

Her attention is drawn to the young man standing in front of her. This man has known the Queen all of his life. Her pressence is extremely regal and emotionaly passionate at once. With the twitch of her eyebrow she can command an entire room, there is surely no question to her command. The silky smooth, alabaster skin, underneath which contains the power of ten thousand men.

Her power lacks without thought of her elegance. Her silky auburn locks, a strong, determined chin, eyes as blue as the ocean and can penetrate to the very depths of your soul.

"Queen, the man has arrived. He awaits your demand."

"He may enter."

This man enters with a look of confidence. His clothes are apparently different than the rest. He carries a pack over his shoulders and a sword in a sheath on his belt. This man brings bad news, the queen knows of that.

"Your Majesty, I am Drakin, Ambassador from the U.S.A."

The queen almost falls off her chair at the words. "Could this actually be true," she thinks to herself? They have been locked away for a long time. Things have changed... but really that much? Despite her shock, she composes herself gracefully.

"Pardon me young lad, but would repeat that to me?"

"Ah yes, sorry about that your Majesty. I am a loyal representative from the United Swords of Avalon. I know my being here must be truly a shock to yourself and your people, but I hope you know the same comes to me. For all my life, Latveria has been a place of legend. We learn of this place in fairytales, not in person. The magical barriers surrounding this place were definitely not a easy task but finding this place was the trickiest part of it all." The man says showing a new expression, one of exhaust.

She sits there watching the young man. No one says anything, waiting for the queen to respond. She observes Drakin very deeply. She hid the land, her people, away for such a long time a new person in the land is something new. Of course people could leave whenever they desired but never coming in.

"Who do you swore your loyalty, Drakin?"

"Well sadly it can't be you my Queen." He says in a joking manner but no laughs are responded, "It is a man who we call Sorcerer Supreme ma'am. Lord Nav, Sorcerer Supreme, is the one who sent me on this journey."

Everyone burst out in laughter. Calling this man an imposter and ordering for his removal.

"Shhhh." She orders in a more motherly than queen manner. "This is our guest we must not treat him wrongly. Kartik if you would please escort this man to a room and give him some new clothes and food. Mr. Drakin I must apologize for this end but I will resume this later on at my willing."

The queen stands to her feet as everyone in the room jumps to theirs. She effortlessly glides to the side of the table where once sitting. She makes a hand gesture guiding Kartik over to her. She quietly commands him, "Kartik, you must listen. Calmly take him to his room. Reveal what you must to him but hold back as much as possible. He will inquire as to what just happened but you must not fail. Do not let your urges get the best of you. Remember everyones on edge since word of him so don't get yourself into something you can't get out of."

"As you wish, my queen."

Kartik escorts him out as an Elder next to her responds, "Queen how could you let this man disrespect you as so? Your Queen Wanda, Sorceress Supreme, of Latveria.

"Yes yes also Wanda Supreme and even some you don't even know. One mainly Scarlet Witch."


End file.
